Long Kiss Goodbye
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Before leaving this world, Sakura was given the chance to kiss the men she'd loved during her life one last time. ONE-SHOT.


.

.

.

 **LONG KISS GOODBYE**

.

.

.

''Welcome, Haruno Sakura''

Sakura opened her eyes with difficulty. Everything around her was white and it was just _so bright_ she found herself blinded by all that light.

After trying for a few moments, she finally managed to open her eyes enough to see she who had spoken to her: an undistinguishable creature, its body completely blurred so she couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man, stood in front of her, a pair of wings on its back.

''Who are you? And where am I?''

''I'm the angel responsible for taking you to the other side, Miss Sakura. You're dead''

Sakura looked at the figure in front of her in complete shock.

What did it mean by _dead?!_

Oh no

She had too many more things to do

She had just established herself on her new job, had just got over - not really - her ex-boyfriend and was finally becoming a successful young woman, the best doctor in the country.

She couldn't just _die_ at such a young age!

''How did it happen?'' she finally found the strength to ask

''It was a car accident, miss Sakura'' the angel explained ''but the details matter not''

She was about to complain, but then she thought better: what was the point in arguing about that? It would make no difference.

''Can I just ask for one last thing before I go?'' she asked

The angel looked at her in curiosity - at least she thought it was curious, she couldn't really see its face.

''Yes?''

She lowered her head and smiled to herself

''You know, I've always thought… One day I kissed each man I've ever loved for the last time. And I never enjoyed the moment because I didn't know it would be our last together''

The angel waited until she continued

''Could I have a second chance to kiss them one last time before I go?''

The winged figure found her request quite strange, but also surprising

''I can't let you interact with the living anymore'' it said

Sakura's smile fainted

''But I think I can give you one last moment with them, in this world''

Sakura didn't have time to say anything before the world around her started to twirl and she closed her eyes not to get dizzy.

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Neji**

.

Sakura had first met Neji at a party. She was 18 and he was 22. She was bored as hell and he noticed it, coming closer to her and asking her why she had such a dull face.

''There's nothing dull about my face'' she retorted

''Well'' he continued ''if you decide to come have some fun, meet me outside''

Of course she wouldn't follow a stranger somewhere she didn't know.

And of course she ended up doing it.

''I knew you'd come'' he said ''come one, let's get out of here'' he offered her his hand, and she didn't think twice before accepting it.

They had many adventures together, that they did. Neji was a very, very mature young man, and he thought her things about music, arts, politics, religion and life. But most of all, he taught about _caring_.

He cared for her like no one else in her life ever could. He was caring in his every gesture, every word and every feeling he expressed.

Their first kiss happened two weeks after they first met. It was Christmas and they kissed under a mistletoe.

And it was there that she found herself when she opened her eyes again. She was 18 again, and Neji was waiting for her on a bridge over a frozen lake they loved to ice skate on.

She ran on his direction and hugged him from behind.

''Hey, little one'' he called her affectionately ''I was waiting for you''

''I know'' she was still hugging him, feeling the warmth that came from his body and the sweet smell of chamomile that was always with him ''I'm here now''

He turned around and hugged her back

''Walk with me?'' he asked, offering her his arm. She took it gladly and smiled all the way under the mistletoe. He didn't know, but there they would share the first of many kisses in a long winter and a whole fall. Until it would end.

But that night wasn't a night of endings

It was a night of second chances

So when he leaned over her and his lips gently met hers, she thought of nothing else but of him. Of them.

Neji's kiss was like spring. It was warm and gentle, yet it spread life all through her, as if something was blooming inside of her body.

She missed his touch

The way his hands would tenderly caress her hair while they kissed, and how he would gently hold her in his arms.

Their last kiss was as intense as their first one. Full of feelings, the only way Neji ever knew how to do anything.

''I love you'' he whispered when their lips parted.

She smiled sadly to him as a tear fell from her eye.

Then it was all white again.

.

.

.

 **Sabaku no Gaara**

.

Sakura was travelling when she met Gaara for the first time. It was one day she was visiting the desert on an internship in a very poor local hospital, helping the locals who survived the last sandstorms.

She was 23 and he was 24, but even though he was only one mere year older than her, he sounded so mature when they spoke that it was what drew her attention to him almost immediately. He understood about the world and about feelings like no one else.

He taught her the meaning of love.

Their first kiss had been on a small oasis a couple kilometers away from the hospital where she was working. Even though their love only lasted the three months she stayed in the desert, the kiss was still vivid in her mind.

She met him at that same oasis, the same place where they had first and last met.

''Hey'' she greeted him

''Hey'' he replied, his eyes so green that she felt she was lost in the middle of the most beautiful sea.

''I was hoping you would be here''

He smiled at her

''I was hoping you would find me here''

She chuckled and hugged him, their foreheads touching each other

''Are you leaving again?''

She felt her heart ache

''I must''

He inhaled deeply, as if trying to memorize her smell, to print it on his mind so it would never leave him.

''Does this mean it will be our last kiss?''

She couldn't help but smile, looking at his eyes and at his mouth repeatedly

''I think so. So kiss me right, sand boy''

He didn't need any more convincing.

Gaara's kiss was like fall. It gave her the feeling that the sky was falling too and that there were only the two of them in the world. Like everything could wither and die, but he wouldn't. He would always be there, waiting for her. Loving her.

When they parted, the world around her started to shatter, the small pieces going up to the sky

''I miss you'' she said with tearful eyes as he started to disappear

''I'll always be with you''

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

.

Naruto was Sakura's biggest regret in her life. No, she didn't regret loving him. She regretted losing him. He was everything she'd ever wanted, but she was too blind to see that at that time.

They had met in December. She was 24 and she was working in a clinic for special children and he was a volunteer there. It was great to see him playing with the children, he could always make their days much brighter when he was around. Sakura found herself wanting him to come every day, not only for the sake of the children but also for her own. His presence made her feel happy and calm.

He had asked her out 2 days after they'd met there, and Sakura learned he was a very straightforward person, he didn't waste a single second. First, they became best friends, and they would follow each other around at all times, doing everything together.

One day, their feelings blossomed and she realized she was in love with him.

Naruto taught her about family. Being an orphan, he taught her the importance of a family in one's life, and how much she should cherish the one she'd got. For a while, she became his family and he became hers.

Their first kiss was in an amusement park, when the toy stopped working right when they were at the highest spot of the Ferris-wheel. She was so scared she hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

That's where she found herself when she opened her eyes again, but this time she wasn't afraid. She knew she'd always be safe in those arms.

''You're not shaking anymore, Sakura-chan'' he commented, smiling at her. The warmest smile she'd ever know.

''No'' she agreed ''I know I'm safe here''

''Well this park is very old so I'm not quite sure it's _that safe_ here'' he joked

''No, Naruto'' she chuckled ''I'm safe _here''_ she hugged him tighter, hearing his fast heartbeat on his chest. Then she rose her head and their faces were millimeters apart ''I never want to leave here''

Naruto's kiss was like summer. It was a warm and calming summer breeze that inspired life and a feeling of home. Oh how she loved to be in his arms, to fall asleep next to him, to watch movies with him, to cook sweets and sing in the living room. He had always given her everything she'd ever wanted. And she never learned to value that.

When they parted, she held him tight, hoping that would make him stay.

''Sakura-chan'' he called her, but she dared not open her eyes

 _Please don't go_

''I've always loved you, Sakura-chan! And I always will''

 _God, please, don't_

''Infinity times infinity''

And everything went white again.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Sasuke had always been a mystery to her. From the day we met to the day they said goodbye. He was Sakura's first and last love, the met when she was 8 and said farewell when she was 28.

Sasuke taught her about passion. About a feeling that would grow deep within you and it seemed like you couldn't breathe, because your heart didn't belong to you anymore, it was someone else's. Their love lasted 12 months, it started in winter and ended in winter.

And that's how Sasuke's kiss was, like winter. It was refreshing and delicious, and it had a beauty of its own. It was not like any other kiss she'd ever experienced. It was unique, in its own way, and only a very few could ever get to know that feeling.

They last kissed each other in their apartment, on their bed.

They had spent a lovely night together, celebrating nothing specifically. Everything was a reason for them to celebrate. _They_ were reason enough to celebrate.

''I love you'' she whispered, their bodies intertwined in bed, their clothes the only thing separating them.

He caressed her face with his nose, inhaling her scent, as she was running her hands through his hair.

''I know''

He had never told her he loved her

Not even once

But she knew it

By the way he touched her

By the way he kissed her

By the way he would do anything in the whole world to make her happy

And to make her stay with him

Because love wasn't about words

It was about actions

And that was Sasuke's speciality.

She closed her eyes to kiss him one last time

One long kiss

A goodbye kiss

Of all kisses in her life, this would be the one she would miss the most

And yet it was the one she needed the least to repeat

It had been as filled with feelings and emotions back then as it did now

Because it had always been uncertain

Between Sasuke and Sakura

And they knew it, every kiss could be their last

So they always made the most of each and every one of them

''Stay with me, Sasuke-kun''

He kissed her forehead

''I don't intend to go anywhere''

And so she closed her eyes, smiling

And embraced the infinity

.

.

.

* * *

I was studying for one this week's tests and then I came up with this story (and no it has nothing to do with this hahahahaahahh)

I hope you like it S2 !

Big hugssss!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
